


Kiss The Mirror

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Needles, Piercings, Pre-Series, Unsafe and probably unsanitary self-piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon updates his look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 - Piercing/Body Modification

Leon had everything set up. He had instructions from the internet, needles from his mom's sewing kit, a lighter that he'd lifted off of one of his teammates, a tray of ice cubes, and an assortment of studs that he'd gotten from Kanon. He'd skipped his last class of the day and forgone baseball practice altogether to make sure that he would get home before his parents, but he locked the bathroom door all the same to keep anyone from barging in on him.

He frowned at his reflection, running a hand through his still too-short hair. He hated it when Coach made him cut it for photos. He always got griped at to take his earrings out, and then griped at some more when he pointed out that they wouldn't be visible if nobody made him cut his hair.

No one was going to be able to make him cover up when he was done here, that was for sure.

He flicked the lighter on and held the needle in the flame until it began to glow faintly, keeping a few ice cubes tucked into his mouth to try and numb the bit of skin below his lower lip. The cold kind of made his teeth hurt, but he kept the ice in place until it melted. Once it had, he took hold of his lower lip, pulling it down and away from his teeth to expose the skin on the inside. He met his reflection's eyes in the mirror, felt a twist of nerves, fuck, he couldn't bring himself to actually do it, he was going to chicken out - 

Leon jammed the hot needle down into the exposed skin.

The noise that escaped from his throat wasn't a scream so much as a screech. He almost let go of his lip, but the needle wasn't all the way through yet, and he slowly, painfully eased it the rest of the way through the newly-made hole with a shaking hand. A few tears slid down his cheeks, but he ignored them. He'd done it. That was the hard part, now all he had to do was keep it clean and wait for it to heal...

He dropped the needle into the cup of water he'd set aside and grabbed a cotton swab and the rubbing alcohol. It stung like hell, but he told himself that it was better than an infection. Once the hole seemed reasonably clean, he tucked a bit of paper towel into his mouth and rummaged through the studs, waiting for the bleeding to let up.

He settled on a reasonably-sized sterling silver stud; he'd hesitated over the faux diamond one, but figured it would dig into his lip too much. Besides, he wanted to look cool, not gaudy. Diamond, real or not, was probably trying too hard. It didn't sit very comfortably, with the back of the earring poking into his gums, but it would do for now.

Leon examined his reflection again, studying the little silver stud and reddened skin just above his chin, and grinned at himself in the mirror. Super hot.

Now for his tongue...


End file.
